Escape from the World
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: A young boy is almost killed in a tragic 'accident'. A foster family takes him in, and hides what he really is from the world. With a war on, can he keep his secret from prying eyes? Can he really trust a human girl in a world where his kind are hunted?


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, other characters becides the ones I create... and about everything else

This is a possible story idea of mine. Give it a try

Read, love, waft, and review possibly

&

&

* * *

&

&

**Prologue**

Through the calm dusk skies of the eastern frontier came the solitary drone of engines. The drone radiated from a single aeroplane, drifting low in the sky like the sandhill cranes native to the region. This sound was foreign to the ears of most living in these lands. The government had banned the traffic over the border months ago; even the military did not cross that border. Its metallic wings and body rusted and dull from use; it was a dark spot in the sky, silhouetted by the setting sun. There were few roads in this remote area, much less landing strips. Only the few elderly that had somehow survived could recognize this sound. It was something they hadn't heard since the Great War, nearly 50 years ago.

Yet, the drone was approaching from the other side.

The Demon side.

The aeroplane accelerated as it crossed over, roaring low over the forests, startling some from an early slumber.

The border had been closed for a number of reasons. The government's explanation was that lesser demons were crossing over into human lands to take advantage of immigration handouts, but this was more or less a cover story. Everyone knew the real reason was that the government did not want their kind passing through to The Territory. Ever since the government had announced the closing of its border with the Demon Nation to the east, traffic over the border had increased ten fold. People traveling through this remote region learned to deal with massive convoys of immigrants packing the roads far over capacity. So naturally it was a relief to most when the notice passed and the border was finally sealed to the east.

This mass exodus of lesser demons was caused, at least in part, by the Purity Doctrine. An ethnic cleansing policy invoked by the High Demon Council the previous fall. It was created to eliminate those who were not deemed 'true youkai'. Stories of slaughter filtered across the border with the refugees, and the human world looked on without remorse. A doctrine of similar tenor was orchestrated by the human government during the previous war. Their kind was still not welcome to some. However, the government endured the passage of these refugees for a time. Human lands were not their destination; merely a crossover point. They were bound for The Territory.

100km at its widest, the strip of land called The Territory was due south of the old central capital from the Great War. It was the location of the second demon invasion, and was the last human territory to be liberated. Therefore, it had seen the most fighting; its land torn with unnatural divides and large craters. The Territory had never been redeveloped, as it was deemed too costly by the victorious human powers. The Territory soon became a non-aligned region with no real government. Devastated by the war, its inhabitants led a simple, peaceful life. Many who traveled there from different areas of both the human and demon worlds described it as a step back in time. With the establishment of the Purity Doctrine, The Territory soon became a savior for the prosecuted.

The aeroplane angled southward onto the territory; its engines straining to accelerate the lumbering transport. A mere 28km from The Territory but still well inside human airspace, the big craft drifted on toward its goal.

20km

15km now. The lush green farmland and rocky mountains of The Territory could be seen in the distance, glowing in the rays of the sun to the west.

The passengers onboard were getting restless. The smooth drone of the engines had turned into an oppressive, almost painful grinding. A flash of light leapt from the ground and tore through the darkening sky. The transport maneuvered wildly, narrowly missing the pillar of smoke that rose to meet it. A second flash arced gracefully upward, striking under the transports right engine. The craft struggled to stay airborne, its pilots fighting for airspeed. In one last gasp, the right engine tore from the wing and the transport turned into a deathroll, plummeting to the earth.

&

&

* * *

&

&

The boy let out a frustrated sigh. He did not understand what was going on. He was cramped and uncomfortable, stuck sitting in his mother's lap like a pup half his age. The sheet wrapped around him and over his head pressed his ears to his skull, making them itch like mad. But every time he went to scratch them, his mother slapped his hand away. His mother had thrown the sheet over him and told him not to scratch his ears, but they were so itchy it was almost painful. Something about hiding his demon blood as to not startle the other passengers. He gave another sigh and turned over, facing away from her. He did not understand why they had to leave.

His mother had always kept him from public… for some reason. But this was just irritating! Wrapped in a cloth, not even allowed to look at the person next to hem. He could tell they were human; most of them at least. His nose told him so. What they were doing on a run down aeroplane with a bunch of humans was beyond him.

It had all started the previous day. A man in uniform had come to their door. They lived in a small, quiet town far away from the capital, so such visits were extraordinarily rare. This man had been here before however, a frequent visitor to the town. He was usually seen wearing normal clothes, claiming to be passing through for some reason or another. Just like every other time this man came to their door, he was quickly ushered into the basement by his mother. He never understood why, and would always yell at his mother whenever she carried him off like that. A sharp growl or a smack on the head would quiet him, and he always waited for his mother to come down before he left his hiding spot behind the stairs. This would normally take 30 minutes or so, and the man would leave so he could come out.

This time however, the man took much longer. 2 hours passed and his mother still had yet not come down the stairs. He began to get bored, and flopped over on his back to stare at the wooden frame above him. He scratched the floor idly, dragging his small claws over the rough stone slab. Laying his head back on the cool stone, he started to fall asleep. The sound of heavy footsteps above him startled him out of his reverie and he sprung out of his hiding spot. Only then did he realize that the footsteps of his mother were accompanied by a larger, heavier set.

And there was the man, dressed in full police uniform, staring back at him with a surprised and shocked look. His mother stood behind the man, staring with big eyes with an equally shocked look. The man immediately reached to his waist, his clawed hand opening the holster on his right hip. He was a full blood, similar in look to his mother though with more present demon features. The police in their nation were considered the best of their races, second only to those in the military.

"Where did this rat come from? I didn't even sense you had a half breed hiding away in your basement" The man sounded out, growling out the last part as if with disgust. His mother cringed and glanced down, but did not say a word. He could sense her distress; it made him dislike the man even more.

"Don't worry about it ma'm, I'll take care of the pest" The man lifted a weapon from the holster, aiming it toward said half demon. He felt himself become paralyzed; this man was trying to kill him. All of his muscles seize up; his eyes panicked, but never left the barrel of that weapon. It was at that moment that his mother grabbed the man from behind, and flung him against the far wall. The man lost his grip on the weapon, and it went spinning into a dimly lit corner of the basement. His mother stalked over the man, moving with speed and grace he never knew she possessed. The man looked up at her with a dazed, almost drunken expression and began to speak.

His mother cut him off. "I'm sorry."

And so she killed him. With one graceful stroke, her claws slashed across the mans neck; severing the vital lifelines there. Blood sprayed on the walls and the floor as his body fell on its side. It was then that she told him they had to leave. His mother began a flurry of activity, opening and closing cabinets and flying around the house. He went upstairs to his room and packed all the clothes and food his mother gave him.

They left the house unlocked as to appear someone was still home and walked to the airstrip. His mother told him she knew a way to leave the country there, but he didn't understand why. They walked through the fields and forests around the town, avoiding houses and the main roads. When they arrived, the tiny airstrip was crowded with people. His mother carefully led him around to an old transport plane off to one side. She handed the pilot money, he couldn't tell how much; and they stepped aboard. His mother grabbed a small, book bag looking object and helped him put it on. The last thing he saw her do was pull a white sheet from her bag and wrap it around him, just as he heard more people scramble on board.

So here they were, stuck on a cramped old plane heading to god knows where. He squirmed in his mothers lap, wanting to be able to stand up. His feet touched the metal bench they sat on, and he found a window to glance out of. Below them, old green forests stretched for miles, covering the hills and valleys of the land. Wispy clouds drifted through the air, glowing in the amber light of a setting sun. The sky was painted in the colors of the rainbow, luminescent hues of red and blue slowly darkening in the growing darkness. He had always been fascinated by how the sun could make the sky so beautiful. Sometimes at the same time of day, he would climb onto the roof of his house and watch the streamers of color drift towards the darkness.

He lost his balance when the plane suddenly lurched forward, the metal panels sliding out from under his feet. His mother snatched him from the bench and pulled him into her lap again, forcefully holding him in place. The soft drone of the craft had increased in volume to a painful din that shook its thin metal walls. His ears folded backward under the sheet and he winced in pain at the noise. His mother had suddenly become worried; he could smell it on her. As a matter of fact, everyone aboard had become worried. Bodies moved restlessly on the benches and nervous whispers were passed around. The floor seemed to fall out from under them when the plane banked sharply to one side, throwing around things and people like matchsticks. A bright flash skipped past the left wing, illuminating the dark cabin. People and possessions were strewn everywhere, most ending up on the floor. Some began to get up to collect their things, many were crying in fear. Suddenly the plane shook violently when a second flash appeared under the right wing.

His mother grabbed him again and ran to the back of the plane, where they had gotten on before. The sheet was removed from his head, he could see again. His mother was holding him by his shoulders. Her amber eyes, which so resembled the glowing clouds became choked with tears. He stared back questioningly, with eyes of identical color.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling. As she looped her finger on the cord dangling from his book bag, she leant down and kissed his forehead. She reached over his head and opened the planes swinging door, creating a suction that nearly ripped him off his feet. He was helped off however when she gently pushed him out the door, pulling the cord from the pack as he went.

&

&

* * *

&

&

When he first fell out the door, he was hit by the backblast of the props and turned head over feet. As he tumbled from the plane for a moment, he couldn't breathe. The air was cold and felt like a thousand needles biting at his skin. The wind was knocked from his lungs when he was suddenly jerked upwards by the pack wrapped around him. He looked up to see a white chute of cloth expand above him, slowing his descent. He struggled to breathe again, gasping for air. As he slowed, the tumbling did not stop. Soon he was swinging violently by the chute; something like the plastic toy soldiers he had seen on the television. He was getting closer to the ground now; the trees seemed to reach up to meet his feet. The plane was out of sight now, the sun no longer high enough to make its rusted wings glow in the sky.

Then, he lost sight of everything. He had turned over completely in his tumbling and had fallen down into the white cloth of the chute. For a second, he thought he was back on the plane, wrapped in the sheet sitting in his mother's lap. But then he felt the sinking feeling of his body falling. It felt as if though he was plummeting straight into the ground. His shoulders struck something hard and his head was whipped backwards. He heard something snap, but could not tell if it was from what he hit or his body breaking. Then he lost consciousness and slid backward off of what he hit.

The boy fell from the tree branch, dragging the cloth of his parachute behind him. He fell another 30 feet down from the branch to the ground, another sickening crunch accompanying a thump. His body flopped over on the uneven ground, rolling down the slope. The cloth parachute wrapped around him as he rolled, one of its cords snagging on a branch it caught as he fell. The boy became stuck this way; wrapped in the parachute and strung up against the tree. Unconscious but not dead, his blood dying the white cloth red.

Onto Chapter 1...

&

&

* * *

Annnnnnnndddddd.. Thus ends the prologue. Hoped everyone liked it. If you have ideas / comments / suggests, send a review my way. 

Reviews encourage more chapters!!!!!!


End file.
